Au delà des préjugés
by Like-a-dream
Summary: Slash : HPRW. C'est pas très long, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira !


- Ron ?

_Le regard dans le vide, le jeune roux ne me répond pas. J'ai l'impression que je lui ai annoncé que Voldemort avait tué toute sa famille. Or, ce n'est pas le cas. Il devrait être heureux, au contraire. _

- Ron ? _Appelle-je, un peu plus fort. _

_A présent, le dénommé Ron lève la tête vers moi. Il me regarde de son regard bleu si pénétrant, si… Si magnifique. Je m'approche, et vais m'asseoir en face de lui. Je lui relève la tête, et nous nous regardons._

- Je voudrai bien qu'on se promène main dans la main, qu'on passe notre temps à nous embrasser devant chaque magasin. Mais il y a Hermione. Il y a Ginny. Il y a ma mère. Et surtout, il y a tous ces gens qui se fichent pas mal de ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre, qui ne verront en nous que deux hommes qui couchent ensemble. Et ça les répugne. _Me murmure Ron._

_Je lui souris. Un sourire triste, avant de l'embrasser passionnément. J'essaye, dans ce baiser, de lui transmettre tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui. Tout ce que je ressens pour lui. Et puis mon courage aussi. Et enfin, je dis :_

- Quelle importance ? Le regard des autres, quelle importance ? Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, c'est tout.

- Alors ça devrait suffire. Tu devrais te contenter de ça. On n'a pas besoin de conflits, entre nous. Il y a déjà la guerre, on devrait se battre, et puis après on verra. On parle déjà assez de toi comme ça. _Dit-il, en reculant._

_Je me relève, et soupire. Je me dirige vers la porte, et, le dos contre cette même porte, je fais une dernière tentative :_

- Justement, il y a la guerre. On n'aura pas toujours cette possibilité. On n'aura pas toujours cette chance. Je peux mourir demain. Toi de même ! Alors on devrait profiter.

- Nous n'avons que 19 ans Harry ! Nous avons le temps ! _Réplique-t-il, élevant la voix._

- Le temps de… ? Par Merlin, Ron, tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité ? _Demande-je, presque consterné. _Laisse tomber. Ne viens pas. J'irai seul. _La déception s'entend dans ma voix. _

_Avant que celui que je considère comme ma raison de vivre ne réplique, je sors, et je suis déjà en train de me rendre vers le Terrier. Là-bas, je salue rapidement les membres de l'Ordre qui sont là pour m'accompagner au Ministère, et nous repartons tous ensemble vers le Ministère._

_Je ressemble à une star, entourée de ses gardes du corps, lorsque nous arrivons là-bas. J'ai un bouclier qui me protège, alors que les gens me regardent, curieux de voir l'Elu. Comme si ils ne m'avaient pas assez observé dans la Gazette du matin même. _

_En effet, j'ai fait la une, car j'ai accepté de venir faire une sorte de conférence de presse. Je ne pouvais refuser, vu que c'est Kingsley le Premier Ministre. Et puis, avec lui comme Ministre, il y a très peu de chances que je me fasse attaquer par des mangemorts en plein milieu de phrase. _

_Je soupire. J'aurai voulu que Ron soit là, à mes côtés. J'aurai voulu qu'il me redonne le sourire, comme lui seul peut le faire quand je suis en plein Ministère. Ici, tout est austère, personne ne sourit, tout le monde donne l'air d'assister à un enterrement. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, car, il y a toujours beaucoup de morts. Malheureusement._

_Mais moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux. Je suis jeune, malgré toutes les responsabilités qui m'ont été confiées. Et je suis amoureux. _

_Nous arrivons dans la salle de conférence, et je soupire encore. L'absence de Ron se ressent encore, quelque part dans mon cœur. Celle d'Hermione aussi, mais elle, je sais qu'elle va venir d'une minute à l'autre. _

- Oh excuse moi Harry ! J'étais en train de travailler, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer… _Me dit justement l'ancienne Gryffondor, en se précipitant sur moi, pour me faire la bise. _

- Bonjour à toi aussi Hermione ! _Lui dis-je, en lui adressant un grand sourire. _Je suis heureux de te voir !

- Moi aussi ! C'est sûr que la dernière fois qu'on c'est vu c'était à peine hier ! _Réplique ma meilleure amie en me rendant mon sourire. _Ron n'est pas là ?

- On… C'est disputé. _Réponds-je, avec un nouveau soupire. _

_Elle me regarde attentivement, avant de lancer un « Ah » et de détourner la tête. Enfin, les journalistes et tout le tralala arrivent. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être comme chez les moldus. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouve sur le 'podium' et j'attends les questions. D'abord, tout est silencieux, tout le monde se regarde, en attendant que quelqu'un se lance. Je suis conscient qu'ensuite, les questions fuseront. Hermione me prend la main discrètement, et je lui souris légèrement. Elle sera le soutien dont j'ai besoin. Puisque Ron ne veut pas s'afficher. Et enfin, un journaliste se lance :_

- Joseph Baldwin, de la Gazette du Sorcier. Monsieur Potter, êtes-vous vraiment l'Elu ?

_Je regarde le journaliste qui me pose la question, et un sourire s'affiche sur mon visage. Ils m'ont fait baver. Et moi, j'ai eu une super préparation. Vive l'humiliation en public._

- Et vous ? Êtes-vous réellement journaliste ? Il me semble avoir déjà répondu à cette question à un des journalistes de votre magazine. Si vous ne lisez même pas votre propre magazine,…

- Sylvia Jackson, du Sorcier du Dimanche. Comment se fait-il qu'on ne vous voie plus ?

- Eh bien, je suis à présent adulte. Et je suis très occupé, ces derniers temps. Alors je n'ai pas forcément le temps d'aller m'afficher partout dans le pays.

_La conférence continue comme ça, pendant une heure. Je suis toujours déçu de remarquer que Ron n'est finalement pas venu. Quelque part, j'espérais qu'il serait quand même venu. Il faut certainement que j'arrête d'espérer comme ça, mais je n'y peux rien, je suis amoureux. Et malheureusement, l'amour emmène toujours les rêves avec lui. La main d'Hermione toujours dans la mienne, nous descendons du 'podium', alors que les journalistes se font un plaisir de faire un zoom sur nos deux mains. Effectivement, ma sexualité les intéresse._

[- Célia Simens, de la Sorcière Quotidienne. On ne vous voit pas en compagnie de jeunes femmes, Mr Potter. Avez-vous quelqu'un dans la vie ?

- Comme déjà dit, je ne fais pas que ça, m'afficher dans les rues de Londres. Et puis, en effet, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie.

- Qui ?

- Un canari jaune.

_Hermione me pince le bras, et je la regarde, lui lançant un regard qui signifie « Hey, ça fait mal ! ». Mais elle se contente de me montrer l'entrée. Je tourne la tête, et, qui vois-je ?_

_L'élu de mon cœur, essoufflé, me regardant d'un air qui me donne sérieusement envie de lui sauter dessus._

_Il me sourit. Je lui souris. Et il s'approche. Tous les journalistes sont là. Le ¾ de l'Ordre est là aussi. Et pourtant… Il m'embrasse. Comme il ne m'avait jamais embrassé auparavant. Se fichant totalement du reste du monde, et des journalistes qui nous regardent, prenant des photos comme si ils ne m'avaient jamais vu. Je lâche la main d'Hermione et répond au baiser de Ron. Quelle importance, que l'on parle de nous, à présent ?_

- Je t'aime, Harry. _Dit le jeune roux, lorsque nous nous lâchons enfin. Je le regarde avec un énorme sourire, et vois Hermione pleurer à mes côtés._

_Et si finalement le bonheur, c'est quand on ne peut s'empêcher d'être heureux, même si on ne le veut pas ? Et si finalement, aimer, c'est quand on se fiche des préjugés, et de se que les autres pensent, rien que pour pouvoir se permettre de marcher main dans la main avec la personne qu'on aime ? Et si finalement vivre, c'est passer au-delà de tous nos problèmes, pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de chaque secondes que la vie nous offre ?_

- Je t'aime aussi, Ron.


End file.
